


Payback Hurts So Good.

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Come Eating, Cuffs, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Gags, Not Old, Paddling, Porn With Plot, Revenge Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, So many tags, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Whipping, Whips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little sister turns 18 and big sister keeps picking on her but little gets revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback Hurts So Good.

**Author's Note:**

> Let gets this straight.I hope you enjoy this.

Payback Hurts.

~

The numerous times that Katie taunted Caroline made her on the edge.Each time she did something that always looked like a success ahead,Katie knocked it down.It's been like this since their mother and father divorced each other.

Today was Caroline's 18th birthday and she was excited.

She woke early in the morning just like she used when she was younger and she rushed down the stairs in her pink satin pajamas like a little kid.

She rushed to the kitchen,to make a normal birthday breakfast like she would always make but this time she didn't need the stepstool or anything to help her reach the stove.

She made a average breakfast,Sunny-side up eggs and pancakes with bacon.Something normal.

She ate it like that young kid she used to be but then she heard someone walking down the stairs and she groaned.

Then Katie,her older,much more mature sister entered the kitchen,Her blonde hair in a messy pony tail and she was wearing purple pajamas.

"Such a little kid."She said and Caroline groaned louder as she held the syrup bottle over her pancakes,trying to think of ways to not have Katie ruin her happy day.

Then Katie smirked and she walked over,snatching the syrup away from Caroline and Caroline face changed from annoyed to frustrated.

"Don't you dare fucking start this morning or this day."She said in frustration but Katie didn't seem to care then she dangled the syrup bottle over Caroline's fine black hair.

"Or what?You'll cry and tell Mom?"Katie taunted then she tipped the bottle and syrup oozed down into Caroline's hair and Caroline's wide bright yellow eyes widen.

"You bitch!"She shouted as she got up from her seat and pushed Katie,catching her off-guard causing her to stumble back but she regained her footing and shoved Caroline hard enough to make her hit the granite kitchen counter,dazing her.

She grabbed her wrists then they were face to face with each other,Green eyes to Yellow eyes,Black hair to Yellow hair.

"You're not strong enough Carriepoo."She taunted and Caroline pushed her back then knocked her to the hard marble floor,pinning her by sitting firmly on her abdomen then Katie growled.

"Don't forget who taught you how to do stuff like this."Caroline said smirking then another voice filled the room.

"What's going on down here?" It was their mother,Heather.She looked as if she just rolled out of the bed and her hair was frizzy and she was wearing a white robe.

"Nothing mother,Just some innocent wrestling."Katie said smirking back up at Caroline then Caroline growled as she crawled over her and stormed off upstairs to wash the syrup out of her hair.

Katie needed a lesson...A lesson that she would never ever forget.

Later on,Caroline was all dressed and ready to go out and celebrate her birthday.Her first birthday request was that new car that caught her eye.

That's what she exactly got.The new yellow Mustang with black stripes.

The car that Katie always wanted and that made her proud to know that Katie was jealous as always.

She was pampered the whole day,Being took to the mall and was able to pick out that favorite pink outfit that she could never get even with her little day job.

While she was in the mall,Her friend Maryanna and Nina were looking around in the different shops,agreeing on the seperation terms.

_**1:Once they seperated,They were on their own for the rest of the way.** _

_**2:Once they were finished with their shopping,Call each other and pick a place to meet.** _

_**3:Lastly,Make sure that their phones were on their persons at all times.** _

She lingered in the different clothing stores,Not finding the real spark like she did when she bought that new outfit she always wanted.

She walked around in the mall aimlessly then a store caught her eye. In big bold words it said, **Luv's Love and Adult Store.**

Her eyebrow raised then she smirked as she began to think about all the things that Katie did to her and the many times she always wanted to get her back but she couldn't.

"Hmm..."She thought then she walked towards the store and she smirked.

So many...So many things to choose from.

On the walls,There were dildos,vibrators,strap-ons and clothes that could be barely even called clothes,they was barely anything to cover much.

Then on the shelves,there were porn magazines,sex videos,more dildos and vibrators and things that looked like beads.

"Can I help you?" Caroline stopped as she was startled by the voice.

She slowly turned around to see a girl with long electric hair and work clothes.

"Oh,I'm just looking around."She said,a blush coming across her face and the girl smiled,"I know,It must be your first time coming into a sex store,huh?"

Caroline was embrassed,"Y-yeah..."

"What are you into?" She became even more embrassed,"I..I..."Then a thought popped into her head about Katie being strapped to her bed while she whipped her silly and spanked her like a child who talked back to their mother.

"How about...chastise?"She finally said gathering her thoughts perfectly.

"So you into bondage and BDSM?"She asked and Caroline nodded and the girl made a gesture to follow her and they were in the much far back of the store and Caroline's jaw nearly dropped.

There was spreader bars,cropwhips and tassled whips,gag balls,cuffs of different forms and colors,collars,paddles that ranged from different sizes and styles,dildos that were much bigger than the ones infront of the store,strap-ons,cock cages(for the guys)and a strange-looking dildo that seemed to cause the ultimate pain.It was made for a strap on too.God this was heaven.

"So,Whose the one who deserves to chastise?"She asked and Caroline smirked as she nodded her head,"Oh someone whose been very disrespectful."

Few mintues later,she bought a spreader bar,5 different colored dildos,a very big horsecock sized vibrator,a black long bullwhip like whip,a heavy,huge and hard paddle and a normal but much more harder paddle,a collar that she had engraved and several strap-ons,5 cuffs,the strange dildo,2 bottles of lubes and 3 normal sized vibrators.Oh and 2 gag balls.She charged it to her credit card but the girl who helped her find this wonderful land of stuff gave her a discount.

Yep,She smirked and said to herself as she walked out of the store,bags full of her little assortments and presents,"Oh Katie,payback hurts worse."

She called her friends and told her that she was leaving due to stuff she had to go get.

She drove back home,her face nearly carved into a nearly permanant smirk as she made it back home,luckily her sister had to work today and Mom was at work.

She grabbed her bags quickly and she unlocked the door and she closed it back behind her as she raced up the stairs,bags at hand.

She made it to her room with success and she tossed the bags onto her bed.

She sighed,locking her room door as she poured out the first bag that had the dildos,vibrators,gag balls and cuffs spreading them out on her bed.

She poured out the next bag that had the ominous and scary shaped dildo in it along with the strap ons and whips.

She emptied the next one that had the spreader bar along with the collar and the normal sized vibrators with the lube.

Caroline chuckled,"Oooh,revenge feels so good."

Later that afternoon,Caroline had everything set and ready to go.

She peeked out the window and she saw her sister's black Camaro pull up into the driveway.

Caroline smirked as she walked away from the mirror with a smirk as she dimmed the lights in the room,making it light enough for her to see but dark enough that her sister couldn't see her.

She heard the front door open and close and the frustrated sound of Katie complaining,"Caroline!I'm home!"

But when she didn't respond,She started to get suscipious,"Caroline?"

"I'm upstairs!"Caroline shouted from upstairs and Katie smirked,thinking it was time to play her birthday prank that she been planning all day,"Okay."

Little did she know that Caroline was ready for her already.

She heard Katie's footsteps as she walked up the stairs then the room doorknob twisted open and Katie slowly pushed the door open.

"Caroline?What happened to the fucking lights?"She said snarkily but when she didn't get a response,she said once again,"Caroline?"

"Sissypoo....I hope you understand that it's my birthday right?"Caroline spoke in a eerie tone then Katie whipped around fast to the direction she thought she heard the voice coming from.

But it wasn't coming from the door then she heard the sound of the door locking.

"Sis,Its been 18 years of torture,abuse and practical pranks that made me look bad."Caroline said as she flicked the light on full and Katie gasped in surprise.

Caroline was sitting there in a chair that was in the corner of the room,her legs crossed wearing her black and blue dress in her blue heels.

"What the fuck?"Katie said in surprise as Caroline smirked uncrossing her legs and pulling up her dress,to reveal that she was wearing a strap-on with a pink dildo to compliment it.

Then Caroline slowly rose to her feet,pulling from behind her back a pair of black cuffs.

Katie's green eyes widen as she slowly backed away from Caroline but only to be cornered at the door.

"Katie...It's my turn to joke now."She said and she pinned Katie's hands to the door and Katie tried to push her off but was unable to.

"Get the fuck off me you little inconsistent bitch!"She shouted and Caroline's yellow eyes widen then she backhanded her with her free hand,smearing her pink lipstick.

"Bitch you're not in much of a position to tell me what the fuck to do.I'll get off you when I want to,when I'm _ready_ to.So shut the fuck up!"Caroline shouted and Katie's hurt cheek began to redden.

"Fuck you."Katie spat then Caroline smirked before she grabbed Katie and tossed her hard to the bed,dazing her.

She was baring down on her in seconds,popping every button on her buttoned down white tube top.

"Stop it!"Katie shouted still fighting but Caroline backhanded her soo hard that it left her seeing stars before they even got the chance to get started.

She scoffed as she yanked her black skirt from her body without any care,breaking the zipper and forcing them down.She felt so amazing from this that she was already wet from this.

She finally had her naked and in the bare as she examined her sister's ample breast that were presented to her and she looked down to her shaved pussy to see that it was soaking wet.

She smirked,"She's already ready for me."Then she dipped her index and middle finger between the soaking wet lips and she moaned as the heat that beamed from them encased her fingers then she forced the two fingers into her warm pussy,enjoying its heat.

Katie finally gained her concious then she realized that her sister was ontop of her,moaning and hissing then she felt two fingers along her pussy,making her breath catch.

"Sis..Wh-What are you... _d-dooing_..."She moaned then Caroline got off her,keeping her fingers inside,just adjusting her position so that she was infront of Katie's sweet cunt.

She pulled her fingers out,sucking on them enjoying the salty but sweet taste coming from her own sister's cunt then she stuck those same two fingers right back into her pussy,making Katie moan.

She spreaded the fleshy thick that covered her honeypot up from her lips and she started licking her swollen clit,Getting wetter just by listening to her sister's denying cries.

"Oh fuckkk..."She moaned then Caroline continued to fuck her sister's cunt with her fingers and lick her clit as if it was no tomorrow.

Then she realized something...She was _enjoying_ it.

She pulled her fingers out and moved her lips away then she looked at Katie's bruised face before saying,"It's time for you to get what you deserve."

Then,Before Katie had the time to react,Caroline flipped her over onto her stomach and she gasped then Caroline cuffed her hands together,enabling her to remain still.

"Now,"Caroline whispered in her ear,"The real fun can really begin."

Caroline got up from the bed walking away towards her closet were she put her 'new toys' and she opened it.

Katie moved her head towards where Caroline went off to and she was shocked.

Caroline pulled out a long bullwhip like whip along with a spreader bar.

She turned around towards Katie and smirked as she walked over her then she crawled back onto the bed and placed the spreader bar on her ankles,securing her much better.

Then she grabbed her hips lifting her off the bed and bending her over so that she could get a much more better view.

"Please don'ttt!"Katie cried out then Caroline smirked before she drew back the hand that contained the whip in it.

_**Whap!** _

"One down,17 more to go."Caroline said.

Katie felt the blow shake her whole body by the force of the hit.

**_Whap!_ **

"Two down,16 more to go."

_**Whap!** _

"Want it to stop now and be a little bitch about it?"Caroline asked and Katie felt her pride boil then she said boldly,"Carriepoo you hit like a fucking bitch,Is that all you got?"

Caroline rolled her eyes.Sometimes her sister's pride was dumb and fucking stupid and that got in her trouble.

**_WHAP!_ **

That hit made Katie flinch slightly but she just smirked and looked up at Caroline,"Is this still all..you got?"And had the nerve to smile.

Caroline growled then she walked over the closet then she tossed the whip down,This called for extreme measures.

She grabbed a gag ball along with the long heavy paddle.

"Okay then,since think you so brave and bold.."She said and Katie's breath quicken.

"Let's see if you can handle this."She said then she strapped the gag ball around Katie's mouth then she locked it in place,She smirked before she rubbed her hand over Katie's reddening ass.

**_WHACK!_ **

Katie's scream was muffled by the gag ball and she was grateful for it as she suffered another hit.

**_WHACK!_ **

Caroline smirked as she watched her sister's ass turn from a bright red to a purplish blue then she swung again.

**_TWHACK!_ **

That nearly ended Katie's life as she bubbled out a groan,saliva dripping down from the gag ball and tears making pathways down her cheeks.

"How does it feel?Doesn't feel good don't it?"Caroline said but it really wasn't a question nor statement as she hit Katie few more times,so many times that she lost her place.

**_WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!WHACK!TWHACK!_ **

Soon Katie's ass was no longer a purplish blue or red.It was a horrible black.

Katie no longer had tears left to cry or the strength to bubble out a response.

Caroline panted then she walked away towards the closet,Putting the well-used paddle back on its hook then she looked over to Katie to see saliva bubbling from the gag.

She shook her head and said,"Pride didn't save you this time."

She grabbed the strange black dildo from the closet and unscrewed the pink dildo and replacing it with it then she grabbed a bottle of lotion that she had.

She wasn't that _angry_ with her sister that she wouldn't treat the wounds.

She walked over towards her sister,rubbing the cherry scented lotion over her harshly blacken ass.

Katie let out a bubbled sound that must've been in a pain as Caroline gently rubbed it in.

Katie lost the strength to turn over or move but the gentle and caring touch was too good to pass up so with strength she preserved during the harsh beating,she nudged her ass against the caring hands and she recieved more of the cooling lotion on her ass.

Then finally the dreadful gag was removed from her mouth,it was covered it saliva then the spreader bar was removed but the cuffs stayed.

She felt something hard moving against her cunt then she purred,moving against it without much shame still having pride but not much shame.

Caroline smiled,watching as her sister rubbed her achingly wet pussy against the tip of the dildo.She put her hands on her hips,gripping them as she pushed in,without the need of lube.

Katie cried out in pleasure as Caroline thrusted into her like there was no tomorrow then she gripped Katie's hair and yanked her head up and licked her earlobe while saying,"Scream my name sissy,Scream that you love this dick."

"Caroline!Oh Caroline!Yes..Yes...Fuck me please!"She screamed gripping the sheets as Caroline fucked her silly until she pulled out then she shook then she kneeled down,drinking the creamy white goo that oozed from her open cunt then she followed its milky trail right back up to her pussy,licking her clit like ice cream.

As she did this,Caroline was fingering herself like crazy but then she got a idea.

She crawled onto the bed,so close to coming right then too.

Katie was a pro as she worked her sister's cunt like a fucking master then she quickly drinked down the liquid goo like a greedy comeslut.

Finally,Caroline undid the cuffs and she undid the strap on and she went to wash it then she came back in,she was naked.

She put the strap-on on a hanger then she tossed the cuffs into the closet,closing it.

She went back over to the bed,pulling back the sheets,helping her much more mature sister into the bed with her,Katie laying ontop her wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm sorry for everything sissypoo...Do you forgive me?"Katie asked in innocent tone and Caroline nodded huggling her closer to her,"I forgive you."

"Happy 18th..Bi...Birthday..Zzzz..Carriepoo..zzzz."Katie struggle to say as she was heavy with sleep and she closed her eyes slowly then Caroline sighed,smiling down at her.

She turned the lights off and she and her sissypoo fell into a blissful sleep.

The End.


End file.
